This invention relates to a covering sheet used for combining a plurality of sheathed wires into a bundle in a manner to protect these sheathed wires, and the invention also relates to a wire harness.
For protecting a plurality of sheathed wires simultaneously when combining these sheathed wires into a bundle, there is used, for example, a sheathed wire-covering sheet having a sheet-like construction.
One example of this related sheathed wire-covering sheet comprises a base sheet, and an adhesive double coated tape bonded to one side edge portion of the base sheet. In use, the base sheet is rolled in its widthwise direction into a tubular shape, with the adhesive double coated tape surface disposed outwardly, and embraces a plurality of sheathed wires bundled together, and the superposed opposite side edge portions of the base sheet are fixed to each other by bonding the adhesive double coated tape surface to an inner surface of the base sheet (see, for example, JP-UM-A-58-81990 (Page 1, FIG. 1)).
In another example of the related sheathed wire-covering sheet, an adhesive is coated directly on one edge portion of the base sheet instead of using the adhesive double coated tape. A method of using this sheathed wire-covering sheet is generally the same as described above for the former sheathed wire-covering sheet.
The above related sheathed wire-covering sheets have the following problems.
In the former sheathed wire-covering sheet employing the adhesive double coated tape, the cost of production of this adhesive double coated tape is rather high, and this has increased the production cost of the sheathed wire-covering sheet.
In the latter sheathed wire-covering sheet having the adhesive coated thereon, a large-scale process is required for coating the adhesive, and therefore the productivity is not good, and this has also increased the production cost of the sheathed wire-covering sheet as is the case with the former sheathed wire-covering sheet.